One Sister's Secret and the Request
by Mar and Keno
Summary: Connected to A Past That Haunts... Karasu and Melikiah are togeather but, how long will it last before maliki destroys it....RR
1. One Sister's Secret and the Request

One Sister's Secret and the Request  
By Silverwolf 2003  
  
Contains references from A Past that Haunts series  
  
Thoughts in Italics  
  
Maliki sat next to Karasu. As she spoke she slowly realizes he isn't listening. Karasu was quiet. He seemed at times lost in thought. He was different since she had killed the Toguro brothers and took him with her. Sure it has been by force, but that was just the way she did things.  
Karasu never seemed to say much. Especially after she told him that she loved him. He called her love, but he called her sister love also.  
At times Maliki figured he only stayed with her because she had threatened him. Then again he could kill her just the same. She really didn't think that he absolutely loved her even if he had feeling for her. Karasu sat watching the rain fall violently along the ground. He knew how Maliki was. At first he had considered it attractive, but not anymore. He remained at her side only because he found a fascination with her sister.  
Melkiah stands in the rain. She is laughing. Karasu watches Melkiah. He sits with his eyes along Melkiah's dripping mane. Her wet clothes cling to her body as Karasu sits ignoring Maliki who suddenly realizes that Karasu is watching her sister.  
  
Maliki: Do you like what you see?  
  
Karasu (without hesitation): Yes I do.  
  
Maliki: What?!  
  
Karasu: You asked. I answered.  
  
Karasu walks away. He leaves Maliki standing on the porch. As he stands in the rain Melkiah watches him walk away from her sister. Melkiah looks at her sister who stands completely annoyed with Karasu. Melkiah watches Karasu wink her way. She shudders as Karasu continues to walk away. Melkiah laughs.  
  
Melkiah (to herself): You make my sister's blood boil and you never even become angry with her.  
  
Maliki: Girl, get over here now! You think you can laugh at me!  
  
Melkiah: Having boyfriend trouble again I see.  
  
Maliki: I am not. He would do anything for me.  
  
Melkiah: Looks to me like the only thing he would do is leave your bitching ass without even fighting you.  
  
Maliki: You mock me?  
  
Melkiah: About thirty times a day.  
  
Maliki: I have a question for you.  
  
Melkiah: Then spit it out!  
  
Maliki: How's our father?  
  
Melkiah: He survived. He's no worse for wear.  
  
Maliki: As for you, how's your shoulder?  
  
Melkiah: Okay what kind of plants did you brew up this time?  
  
Maliki walks away for her sister angry. Melkiah smiles.  
  
Melkiah: I win.  
  
Karasu (from nowhere): You sure know how to anger her.  
  
Melkiah: You...you saw what happened?  
  
Karasu: Yes. How's your shoulder? You do realize that you brought that  
attack upon yourself by getting in the way, don't you love?  
  
Melkiah: A little sore.  
  
Karasu: Come with me love.  
  
Melkiah looks around as Karasu catches her wrist. She realizes his grip is gentle as he takes her along with him. Karasu takes he to his room. She watches his every move entrances until his touch brings her back to reality. As Karasu looks over Melkiah's burnt shoulder she watches once again entranced.  
  
Melkiah: I have a question.  
  
Karasu: Yes love?  
  
Melkiah: You could have removed my arm with that attack, but you didn't. Why didn't you?  
  
Karasu: Love, maybe because I didn't feel like it or maybe it is because I felt you needed it.  
  
Melkiah watches a he finishes tending to her wounded shoulder. He then steps away allowing her to leave. She stands in the hall. Melkiah can see Karasu inside his room. She watches him slip off the wet shirt and slide on a dry one. Melkiah leaves before she sees more than she wants to know about. She walks to her room, shuts the door and changes he wet clothes. Melkiah disappears back down the stairs to greet her sister. Maliki stands looking at her.  
  
Maliki: Where the hell is he?  
  
Melkiah: In his room.  
  
Maliki: Fine then I'll go get him.  
  
Melkiah watches Karasu appear in the doorway. He isn't wearing her coat as he stands watching the sisters.  
  
Maliki: Where the hell have you been?  
  
Karasu: Around.  
  
She noticed that the more she yelled at Karasu the more her just seemed the ignore her. Maliki noticed that he hadn't by calling her love lately though she was sure that he was still using the term to refer to her sister.  
  
Maliki: We need to talk.  
  
Karasu: What about?  
  
Maliki: This relationship.  
  
Karasu looks at her. What relationship? You love me. I don't give a damn about you. I'm just here.  
  
Maliki: Do you love me?  
  
Karasu looks at her. He doesn't give a reply. He walks away. Maliki stands unsure of how to react. Maliki turns towards her sister, but before she can say anything a dagger hits to wall next to her. Maliki looks towards an unnamed demon. It is obviously a former member of the Toguro gang. Maliki looks at the demon angrily. She demands to know what the creature wants as it stands before her. The creature demands to know Karasu's whereabouts as it prepares to fight the sisters.  
Karasu steps into view. He smirks the demon's way. Maliki looks towards her sister. She pulls a black rose from her clothing and prepares to fight. Melkiah has already engaged the demon in a fight. The creature grabs Melkiah's injured shoulder. Melkiah clenches her teeth to prevent heselfr from screaming. Karasu backs Melkiah away from the creature and kills it brutally.  
Maliki walks away. She's angry that she didn't get to fight. Karasu shrugs as she leaves. He then steps next to Melkiah.  
  
Karasu: You all right love?  
  
Melkiah: I'll live.  
  
Karasu looks at her shoulder. He can see it's bleeding again. Melkiah then looks at it. She smirks slightly. Second degree burns. Yeah, that's what I wanted.  
  
Melkiah: I guess I should deal with the blood.  
  
Karasu: Come on love.  
  
Karasu tends to her shoulder without a word. His hand brushes against her cheek as she moves. Melkiah smirks. She is surprised that Karasu acts like it is nothing. When his hand brushes against her cheek again she places her hand over his. Karasu look at her as she stands holding his other hand. Melkiah looks into a pair a violet eyes as they glance towards an open door. Maliki is still no where to be found as Karasu removes his hand from her hand. He looks at her.  
  
Karasu: You don't seem very scared anymore love?  
  
Melkiah remains with her cheek against his hand.  
  
Melkiah: You've never been sadistic towards me. I guess I don't feel that fear anymore.  
  
Karasu: Maybe you have just replaces your fear with something else love?  
  
Melkiah: You think so.  
  
Karasu (embracing her): I've discovered so love.  
  
Melkiah (leaning against Karasu): Maybe.  
  
Melkiah smirks. Karasu places his other hand along her shoulder. He moves material from it. Melkiah remains still. She closes her eyes as he kisses her shoulder.  
  
Karasu: You place your trust in me love?  
  
Melkiah: Sure why not. The most you could do is kill me. I believe if  
you wanted to do that you would have already killed me.  
  
Karasu (kissing her shoulder): True love. True.  
  
Melkiah smirks as Karasu kisses her neck. Melkiah places he hand along his and slides he other arm around his neck. She moans low as he kisses her neck again. Karasu smirks at her response. That's right, play nice.  
Melkiah turns towards Karasu. She kisses him. He returns the kiss. Child you're so scared yet so wanting. Melkiah deepens the kiss. My sister will punish me for this. Karasu steps back towards the bed. He places Melkiah along it. Melkiah takes him with her.  
  
Melkiah: I want to play.  
  
Karasu (sliding his hands along her body): Do you now love?  
  
Melkiah nods and arches her back so that her body is against his. Karasu slides his hand along her arms. He places her hands above her head as he opens her shirt. Karasu kisses his way down her neck to her waist. He then kisses her stomach.  
  
Karasu: Just remember love fascination can get someone in trouble.  
  
Melkiah (sliding one hand from his grip): I guess I'm in trouble.  
  
Melkiah slides Karasu's shirt from his body. Karasu looks at her.  
  
Karasu: So you want to play love?  
  
Melkiah slides so that her body is under his. She nods and arches her back again to places her body against Karasu.  
  
Karasu: Love, I'm going to show you heaven.  
  
Melkiah laughs.  
  
Melkiah lies next to Karasu. She doesn't know that he is awake. She looks towards him for a minute.  
  
Melkiah: So that's what heaven is like.  
  
Karasu (kissing her shoulder): Did you think I would lie to you love?  
  
Melkiah: No. Do you think that Maliki will punish me for this?  
  
Karasu: Drastically love.  
  
Melkiah: Lets not say anything.  
  
Karasu kisses her shoulder. She snuggles close.  
  
Karasu: I'll never tell anything love.  
  
Melkiah laughs. It's so strange to feel safe with him near. It's even stranger to feel threatened when I'm near my sister.  
  
Melkiah can feel Karasu pull her closer. He knows she can't hold her very long. He'll have to let her go before Maliki returns. Or will he? Karasu looks at her.  
  
Karasu: Would you be angry if I told your sister love?  
  
Melkiah: Don't tell her. If I get punished I'm begging you not to step in. Will you protect my sister?  
  
Karasu: I'll do anything you request love. I won't allow her to hurt  
you though. She isn't allowed to touch you love.  
  
Melkiah: Protect her no matter what she does. I'm begging you. She  
must never know about this easier. It would break her spirit. And did  
you say anything?  
  
Karasu: Yes love.  
  
Melkiah: Then make love to me once more.  
  
(Always You)  
I see a mystery ship out on the water  
  
I wonder where it's sailing to  
  
Is someone waiting in some other harbor  
  
These fantasies they blow my way  
  
Like sirens to a fool  
  
And in the stillness of my soul  
  
I keep returning to  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
Always you  
  
You know I live on the wind where love runs free  
  
I come back to you  
  
Always you  
  
And when I fall to earth you're always there for me  
  
I come back, I come back, I come back to you  
  
Looking at myself 'til the mirror shatters  
  
I hear a madman sing his tune (he says)  
  
It's only love that ever really matters  
  
I wake up in this dream tonight  
  
That's when I see the truth  
  
Of all the faces in my heart  
  
There's only one I choose  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
Something in my soul never changes baby  
  
You're the one that's keeping me sane  
  
There is no other that I have ever conceived  
  
Could be my lover and never leave when I run free  
  
Could be my lover, could be my lover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Though  
I wished I owned two of them. However, I do own Maliki and Melkiah,  
They are my characters and I'm not giving them away. Always you by  
Jennifer Paige. 


	2. Chapter 2

All that Remains is Sorrow  
By Silverwolf 2003  
  
Sequel to One Sister's Secret and the Request  
  
Maliki sits watching her sister as she enters the building. Karasu stands at Melkiah's side. Melkiah is also wrapped in his coat. Maliki watches the pair as they interact.  
Maliki knows that there is something going on between the pair. Karasu seems very attentive and adoring towards her sister. She also noticed that Karasu would not allow Melkiah to fight. He seems to protect her all the time.  
Maliki watches her sister who seems to weigh a little more than before. She notices that Melkiah seems to stay quite near Karasu.  
  
Maliki (stepping towards her sister): It seems to me that someone is gotten herself knocked up.  
  
Melkiah doesn't say a word as she gives Karasu his coat.  
  
Karasu: I believe that is her business alone.  
  
Maliki: Gee, aren't we awful protective?  
  
Karasu: Shut up!  
  
Maliki: Oh, touchy, touchy.  
  
Karasu walks away from her. Maliki stands alone.  
  
Maliki: I finally win.  
  
Melkiah and Karasu: We think not.  
  
Melkiah: There's a difference between walking away angry like you do all the time...  
  
Karasu: And just walking away.  
  
Maliki angrily stomps away.  
  
Melkiah and Karasu: We win.  
  
Melkiah laughs. Karasu walks with her as Maliki steps back into the room.  
  
Maliki: I hope you realize dear sister that you will pay for this.  
  
Melkiah: If I must pay because I love someone then I'll take my punishment.  
  
Karasu: You are evil, you know that?  
  
Maliki: Coming from you that comment means nothing.  
  
Maliki smiles. Karasu laughs. Melkiah looks at her sister.  
  
Melkiah: You make even him look like an angel.  
  
Maliki: That's not my problem!  
  
Melkiah: It could be.  
  
Melkiah walks away from her sister. Maliki stand unsure of how to reply to her sister's last statement. Karasu doesn't say a word as he disappears from sight. Melkiah walks to the doorway of Karasu's room. She goes to knock.  
  
Karasu: What is it, love?  
  
Melkiah: How did you know it was I?  
  
Karasu: I know your footsteps love.  
  
Melkiah: Promise me that you'll still fulfill my request.  
  
Karasu (looking towards her): I promise love.  
  
Melkiah: You do still remember my request?  
  
Karasu: I promise I will protect your sister. I also promise that no  
matter what your punishment I will not step in. But will not stand by  
and let her hit you love.  
  
Melkiah: She won't hit me because of our unborn child, but she will  
still make sure I pay for my actions.  
  
Karasu: I am truly sorry love.  
  
Melkiah: Don't be. I will not be sorry for falling in love and you  
shouldn't be either. No matter my punishment I will be proud of my  
feelings.  
  
Karasu: I'm not sorry for loving you. I am sorry for not being able to  
protect you, love.  
  
Melkiah (kissing Karasu): You have protected me.  
  
Karasu laughs.  
  
Melkiah: Even when I stepped in the way during your fight with Kurama  
you protected me.  
  
Karasu: Why do you say that love?  
  
Melkiah: Because even though I got hurt. I was never hurt like Kurama  
would've been.  
  
Karasu: I'm sorry you even got hurt love.  
  
Melkiah: Don't be. If I had never stepped in the way I would have  
never discovered that you could be gentle towards me.  
  
Karasu looks at her. He can see the tears in her eyes. As closes her eyes that begin to travel down her cheeks. Karasu wipes them away with the pad of his thumb. He embraces her knowing that he might not ever see her again.  
(The Best Thing)  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me  
  
You're so close where do you end  
  
Where do I begin?  
  
Always pushing and pulling  
  
Sometimes vanity takes vacation time on me  
  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
  
You're the centre of adrenalin  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
  
These are things I would do for love  
  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
  
This intoxication thrills me  
  
I only pray it doesn't kill me  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
You're the centre of adrenalin  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
You could be the best thing about me  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
What if you're the best thing about me  
  
Melkiah: If I go remember that I love you. If something should happen  
to m e later that don't ever forget that I existed. Keep my memory  
near your heart. Know that if I go and you learn to love again I will  
not be angry with you.  
  
Karasu: I love you. I won't ever love another. I can't, love.  
  
Melkiah: There will be someone and she will make you happy. I only  
hope that I will meet her someday even if it is only in your dreams.  
  
Karasu: You sound a though your leaving me forever love.  
  
Maliki steps into the hall.  
  
Maliki: Because she is. She is no longer allowed to stay here. I have  
made sure of that.  
  
Melkiah steps away. The tears falling from her eyes only make Maliki happy. Karasu remains in his room. Melkiah slowly slips away from Karasu's embrace until he can only hold her hand. Eventually Melkiah's hand slips from his grasp. She shuts the door leaving him inside.  
Karasu stares at the door. He slams both hands against it. He knows he can't interfere. He promised and to break a promise towards Melkiah would kill him more. He slams his fist against the door again.  
  
(My All)  
I am thinking of you  
  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
  
If it's wrong to love you  
  
Then my heart just won't let me right  
  
Cause I've drowned in you  
  
And I won't pull through  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
Baby can you feel me  
  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
  
I can see you clearly  
  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
  
And yet you're so far  
  
Like a distant star  
  
I'm wishing on tonight  
  
I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
Give my all for your love  
  
Tonight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Though  
I wished I owned two of them. However, I do own Maliki and Melkiah,  
They are my characters and I'm not giving them away. My All by Mariah  
Carey. The Best Thing by Savage Garden. 


End file.
